Misery Buisness
by vampluvr999
Summary: Fabian is dating a new girl and Nina is jealous, Why? What happens when this girl turns out to be bad news and Fabian cant see it? Song by Paramore. I suck at summaries! READ AND REVIEW! FABINA!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I got this idea from the song MISERY BUISNESS by PARAMORE, and I thought what a cool song fic! I get inspired by songs a lot that's why I write a lot of song fics! Anyway hope you like it! Review and please be brutal! (Not to much though I mean I have feelings ;P) And I am going to have the whole house mystery in this but Amber is not in the club, not because I don't like her in it but because in this story I need her to not know why Nina and Fabian are sneaking around. Enjoy!**

**I OWN NOTHING! Please don't sue! haha **

I'm in the business of misery  
Let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass  
That's tickin' like a clock  
It's a matter of time before we all run out  
When I thought he was mine  
She caught him by the mouth

I waited eight long months  
She finally set him free  
I told him I couldn't lie  
He was the only one for me  
Two weeks and we had caught on fire  
She's got it out for me  
But I wear the biggest smile

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But god, does it feel so good  
'cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'cause god, it just feels so  
It just feels so good

Second chances, they don't ever matter  
People never change  
What's a whore, you're nothing more  
I'm sorry, that'll never change  
And about forgiveness  
We're both supposed to have exchanged  
I'm sorry, honey, but I passed that up  
Now look this way

Well, there's a million other girls who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible  
To get to who they want and what they like  
It's easy if you do it right  
Well, I refuse, I refuse, I refuse

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But god, does it feel so good  
'cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'cause god, it just feels so  
It just feels so good

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
And not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But god, does it feel so good  
'cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'cause god, it just feels so  
It just feels so good

Nina POV

I walked to school by myself, usually Fabian walked with me but he was walking with some new girl he was dating. I don't know why but when he told me that I felt… I felt.. jealous. Stupid, right. I mean Fabian is my best friend, ever since I got here he has been nothing but nice to me. I got to school and hurried to my locker, still wondering what this girl Fabian is dating is like. I was supposed to meet around lunch. She wasn't in any of my classes, apparently she's a junior so she's a year older.

I walked to my first period class, French with Mrs. Andrews and took my seat next to Fabian.

"Hey your late today, usually you're here earlier." Fabian said looking at the clock I still had two minutes till the bell rang.

"Oh, I just walked slower today, still sore from gym class yesterday." I faked a yawn and stretched, not wanting him to know the real reason.

"Alright. You're still free for lunch to meet Dawn, right?" Fabian asked.

"Uh, yeah I am, can't wait." I said with fake enthusiasm. I started tapping a beat on my paper with pencil.

"What song is that? It sounds really familiar." Fabian asked trying to figure it out.

"Let The Flames Begin. It probably sounds familiar because I always play it on my speakers." I replied while I erased the pencils marks on my homework.

"And sing to it." Fabian said it like it was nothing.

"What you hear that!" I asked in shock, why did he think I have my music up so loud, did he think I was deaf and couldn't hear it? No it's because I don't want people to hear me sing.

"Yeah, your really good." Fabian chuckled.

"Thanks." I blushed as the bell rag.

**AT LUNCH….**

I walked over to the table Fabian and Dawn were sitting at. Dawn was tall and looked like a loose type of girl. She had black hair and stunning blue eyes she sat there with a salad and a Snapple diet in front of her, she looked like she was on a diet but she was really skinny. Her skirt was pulled up a little two high and her shirt was buttoned so it was two buttons undone. I sat down across from Fabian, him and Dawn were next to each other.

"Hi Nina, this is Dawn. Dawn this is Nina." He introduced us and smiled at me. I smiled back and said,

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Dawn just mumbled hi and started talking to Fabian again.

For most of lunch I just sat there with them chuckling and talking so close to each other I couldn't hear them. Thankfully I got saved by some guy asking Dawn to study with him tonight.

"Sure, Ross. What time?" Dawn sent him a flirtatious smile, her back was turned away from Fabian and he didn't see.

"Um, seven thirty?" He said back and smiled.

"Alright. That reminds me I have to ask Kristy if he's done with my skirt. I see you later Fabian. Nina" She said my name with a sneer then walked away with Ross.

"She seems nice." I lied trying to sound nice.

"You hate her." Fabian said bluntly

" I do not! She seems really nice." I said my voice getting a little two high.

"Yes, you do Nina. I can tell when your lying to me."

"Well it's just, she kept sending me weird looks. And when you went to the bathroom I tried to make small talk and she just kind of ignored me. She answered some questions but for most of the time she kept texting people."

"Look I know she can be a little, rough around the edges, but she's a good person, really." Fabian defended.

"If you say so…We should probably get ready to go to class." I said and he agreed.

We went to our lockers and then to class, the day seemed to drag on but finally I got to Anubis house and went to take a nap.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Here's chapter two! Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it… :P It might take me a while after this update because I broke my wrist in September and it was broken for ten weeks then I got the splint off and I just had to wrist exercises, but I didn't do that so now I have to wear the splint again and it's hard to type with it. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

I'm in the business of misery  
Let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass  
That's tickin' like a clock  
It's a matter of time before we all run out...  
When I thought he was mine  
She caught him by the mouth

I waited eight long months  
She finally set him free  
I told him I can't lie  
He was the only one for me  
Two weeks and we had caught on fire  
She's got it out for me  
But I wear the biggest smile

Whoa...I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa...it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But, God, does it feel so good  
Cause I got him where I want him right now  
And if you could then you know you would  
Cause, God, it just feels so  
It just feels so good

Nina POV

"NINA! NINA!" Amber yelled at me, and I jumped up.

"What?" I asked I was never really I good person to wake up, I always make it difficult.

"Supper is ready. You slept for SOO long." Amber rambled on.

"OK! I'll be right down let me change out of my uniform." I said and she walked away. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that said "Muffins are just ugly Cupcakes". I walked down stairs and took my normal seat next to Fabian.

"You took a mighty long nap, I hope you're gonna be okay when go investigate." Fabian said as Trudy past out bowls of steaming hot pasta and broccoli. My stomach growled, I heard Fabian laugh quietly and I blushed.

"Hey Alfie, what's the difference between you and monkey?" Jerome asked with a sly smile.

"Monkies can throw poop and get away with it?" Alfie replied laughing as little pieces of broccoli flew out of his mouth

"Ugh, do you really have to do this now?" Amber asked as she couldn't keep her eyes off Mara and Mick.

Girls think monkies are cute, but not you other than that there's no difference at all!" Jerome let out a big laugh and went back to eating. Patricia laughed to and ate.

"Not funny mat," Alfie said and through a piece of pasta at Jerome but accidentally hit Amber. "Amber! I'm so sorry!" But it was too late Amber threw her broccoli at him but hit Mick, and soon it was an all out food-fight. II snuck out with Fabian right on my tail.

"Well that was a good too bites of pasta." I said sarcastically.

"Um, I know this great Italian place. Would you like to come and finish dinner there?" Fabian asked nervously.

"Sure, let me go get changed." I said and went to mine and Amber's room. I walked to the closet and pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans, White tank-top and navy blue cardigan. She put on black convers and ran my brush through my hair. I walked down stair and noticed that Fabian did a little freshening up himself. His hair was neater and he was wearing a nicer shirt.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yep." I relied grabbed my purse and we were gone.

**At the little Italian place…**

"Wow, this place is great!" I said as me and Fabian sat down across from each other.

"Fabian!" An old man exclaimed and came over and hugged him. "Is this your girlfriend? She is very pretty."

"No uncle Vincent. This is Nina, she is my friend."

"Oh alright, what will it be?"

"Um, Pasta with pesto sauce." Fabian said and looked a little embarrassed.

" How 'bout pasta with red sauce." I said. He took our order then left.

"Sorry about that, my family-" I cut Fabian off and said.

"Seems to like me very much." I said and smiled at him.

"Oh, that reminds me my mother and father are coming on Friday after school, they want to meet you." Fabian said and looked down.

"So you've been talking to your family about me?" I asked sarcastically, he just blushed. "Aw, it's okay. I talked to my Gran about you too."

"You do?" He asked looking shocked.

"Of course, I have to tell her about my first and best friend!" I said and laughed.

Dinner went great with little interruptions from Fabian's uncle who seemed a lot like Uncle Ed. We went back to the house and when I opened the door you could hear everyone bickering in the living room.

"Um, is that a goat?" Mara asked at Mick's drawing.

"Yes! Finally!" Mick yelled, they were all playing pictionary.

"Where were you?" Amber asked, always the nosy one….

"Fabian took me to his uncles restaurant, since dinner was thrown all over the floor and walls." I replied.

"Alright mate, your first date!" Mick said and grinned.

"It wasn't a date." Fabian said a little too quickly.

"What ever you say…" Jerome said.

"Whatever." I was done with this conversation. I went to my room and got ready for bed.


End file.
